Firefly (OC)
Kensington is ... Background Kensington Young was born to two rather ordinary parents in Louisiana. The Young's ran a corn farm just outside of New Orleans where they raised their son Christian. Growing up on a farm wasn't easy for Kenzie, being smaller than the other girls, and the fact she was always snacking. Girls teased her about it, calling her fat even though there was a distinct lack there of, girls can be extra cruel when they are jealous. About the time she was 12 puberty reared its ugly head, and while most girls were discovering boys and shoping for new cloths with their mothers, Kensington was more focused on her eyes as they had changed color. The girls who had become cruel to her took this as the perfect example to begin really hazing her. Craming her in lockers or roughing her up on the playground, to the point she didn't want to go to school anymore. It wasn't until she met Jacob Philips that she found a renewed interest in higher education. now 15 years old, she had begun to develop a crush on the one boy to treat her like she was special. He had joked that she was an angel, and that her eyes were the glory of God coming through. The relationship was wonderful for her. She warmed back up to other people and stopped letting the other girls bullying bother her as badly. Sweet Sixteen parties are supposed to be an event to remember, a rite of passage for a young woman, and Kensington's was no exception. She had made some more friends through Jacob, and had enough people to have a party. After convincing her parents to allow her to have the house to themselves for a handfull of hours, the idea came up to play spin the bottle, it just so happened that the bottle had been vodka, brought over by one of the more rebellious girls. After everyone had had enough to 'loosen them up' the game had begun. Girls took turns spining and kissing various boys. It all began rather simply, and eventually as all things like this do began to become more intense. Finally, it was Kensington's turn, as she had been too shy to play in the begining. Giving the bottle a spin caused her to feel like electricity was flowing through her veins, quickening her pulse and causing her to become a tad over zealous. When the bottle stopped on Jacob, she didnt even wait to rush over and embrace him. The two had locked in a kiss one might describe as 'Shakesperian' but it all ended rather abruptly when a sudden flash of light and shower of sparks sent Jacob to the floor, burnmarks on his hands where he hend her, and his face and neck where she had been touching him. The teens freaked out as teens do, not entirly knowing what was happening while someone managed to call an ambulance, the rest of them all ran home. No one wanted to be at the party that had alcahol where some kid got killed. When the ambulance arrived, cpr was performed. No one expected Jacob to survive. Kensington was heartbroken, she had not only become some kind of freak, but she was sure shehad killed the first boy she had ever dated. Her parents didnt believe her when she said it was her fault, and the outburst caused by them trying to reassure her caused a surge of electricity to arc from her to the tv causing it to be destroyed. Her mother had said they could get help, but her father had simply bellowed 'I want that freak out of my house.' and enforced it by fetching his shotgun and pointing it at her. With that the girl hit the road and began life on her own, just doing her best to get by. While traveling north, Kenzie felt terrible for everything she had done, and decided to send a letter home to her mother explaining how sorry she was for everything she had done and how she loved her very much. By this time Karen her mother had divorced Michael her father and begun to search for her daughter, she had even contacted the Xavier Institute in the hopes of securing a safe place for her daughter after hearing about it from a local book club member, though she hadnt admitted to them her child was a mutant. Soon, all the proper paperwork was in order, if only she could find Kenzie. Personality {Personality goes here.} Logs